wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Magnapaulia (SS)
M A G N A P A U L I A the crested butterfly Magna | Female | Sea/Rain | Adventurer/Healer/Warrior Adopted by Galaxzzy and Re-Adopted by Serenity This OC Belonged To Dewdrop, But Was Adopted By Galaxzzy, And Re-Adopted By Serenity And Do Not Use Them Without Her Explicit Permission. Do Not Edit This Page Except For Typos, And Categories. Original picture is here. http://paperlief.com/ocean/ocean-waves-storm-wallpaper-2.html . You wouldn't believe your eyes If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as you fell asleep Description Magna has a pretty unique appearance. She has sort of a light pink tone to her main scales, with maroon tips on the ends of her little wings, and a creamy colored underbelly. She has a frill that lines her upper neck and head, and stubby little spikes at the end of her tail. She also had golden glow scales like a SeaWing. Magna has one singular, amber horn with brown patterns randomly streaking across it. Cause they fill the open air And leave teardrops everywhere You'd think me rude, but I just stand and stare Personality Magna is pretty gentle, but will fight if needed. She's never looking to pick fights, but she will if it is absolutely necessary. She spends most of her time traveling alone to gather herbs for medicine, so it's quite the surprise when another dragon sneaks up on her. A lot of the time when she's startled, she'll accidentally begin to attack just by instincts. Most dragons know that they shouldn't surprise her, because it'll lead to a nasty scar across their face. Other than that, Mag is pretty friendly. ' I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Cause everything is never as it seems History Magna never actually knew her parents, because she was sent off to boarding school at a very young age. By the time the school year was over, her parents were reported missing. As Magna grew older, she eventually lost the memory of her parents. She remembers her mother being a SeaWing RainWing hybrid and her father being a SkyWing, but that's all she can recall. Magna eventually left her home in the mountain range of the Sky Kingdom and set out to search for exotic healing herbs. One of Mag's favorite things to learn in school was healing, so she decided to make the most of it. She continues to travel around Pyrrhia to cure the illness of any dragon who seems fit. She's known by many, but she's not extremely popular. Whenever she returns to any kingdom, most families welcome her in to their homes as thanks for her service. Cause I'd get a thousand hugs From ten thousand lightning bugs As they tried to teach me how to dance Relationships '''Personal This is for dragons that know Magna personally, are close friends or are family, and integrated into her history. Thagomizer Thagomizer, being a fellow tribrd, had caught the attention of Magna. Mag chats with him whenever they bump in to each other throughout Pyrrhia. Enemies This is for dragons that Magna consider horrible, for others OCs in her history, or dragons that she's rped with. Magna currently has no enemies Distant This is for dragons that Magna doesn't know too well, whether it be positive or negative. Parents Ironically, the most distant dragons are the ones related to her. It's not her fault that she can't remember them. Gallery A foxtrot above my head A sock hop beneath my bed A disco ball is just hanging by a thread Trivia *Magna is 17 in dragons years *Magna has been a healer for about 15 years, she lived at school for 2 years, the second being after her parents absence *Magna is not very good at remembering things, but she can remember herbs and medicine recipies very well I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep - Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Content (SincerelySerenity)